Connie (TV Series)
Connie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Magna's group and Kelly's sister. Overview Connie is a seasoned, independent and intelligent deaf survivor. Despite her disability, she uses her other senses as an advantage to read people, situations, and trouble. She acts as her group's eyes and is always aware of her surroundings, keeping one step ahead. She also uses American Sign Language (ASL) to communicate with her group and other survivors in small talks as a strength. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Connie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she has a sister, Kelly. Connie also mentioned that she was a journalist, while her sister remarks that she was being humble. This is due to the fact she exposed many corrupt politicians and put them behind bars. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Connie and her sister Kelly met girlfriends Magna and Yumiko, Luke, Bernie, among other survivors. The group survived for several years, eventually becoming closer and seeing each other as family. However, as the years went by, several members of the group died. The group resided in different communities, such as Jones Springs and Coalport, both which eventually fell causing the group's distrust in rejoining any other similar settlements. Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna's group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Connie and the group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Connie and the group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won't return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Connie and the group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they'll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko's condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. Michonne arrives on horseback and doesn't look pleased to see the new arrivals. She frisks Magna and asks Eugene why they're here. Aaron claims it was his call but Michonne reminds him it's not his call to make. "I decided," Judith tells her. Michonne scolds her but Aaron says they're here now and they should decide their fate together, while Gabriel suggests they vote tomorrow. Michonne agrees and instructs her people to put them in holding. The next day, Connie and the group stand before the Alexandria council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they're a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger and that they just lost their friend, Bernie. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly was a high school student. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn't done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she'll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. Later, in the infirmary, Siddiq updates Connie and the rest on Yumiko's condition. Luke asks him if he has been there since the start but Siddiq confesses that he was also found in the woods, but things were different in the past. At night, Connie and the rest scold Magna for ruining their chance to stay. Luke asks Magna to hand over her necklace, which also doubles as a knife, but she's reluctant. Magna says they should fight their way through Alexandria to take their supplies before heading out, but Connie tells her to leave Michonne and Judith out of it. Luke says they save the fighting for people who deserve it, and Magna finally surrenders the necklace. The next day, Connie and the group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Connie says goodbye to Judith in ASL while she says she will practice. Michonne rides up and says she’s going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna’s group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she’s just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna’s giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna’s upset at the sight of Bernie’s things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she’s returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Connie and Kelly sleep side by side. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna’s leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can’t take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna’s group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita’s injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they’re on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on Eugene, Aaron, Daryl, and Rosita’s situations. She then informs Connie and the rest of the group that they’ll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Magna questions to Yumiko why Hilltop is led by a guy named Jesus but Connie assures her it’s probably just a nickname. Yumiko suggests they work on proving their worth so they can stay. Michonne then introduces the new group to Carol, who happily introduces herself through sign language, which Connie appreciates. "Omega" In the woods, Connie and her group follow Tara in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. Later, in their trailer, Yumiko suggests they leave to search for Luke again but Magna warns they could lose everything if they disobey Tara’s wishes. Kelly reveals that she saw some kids sneak out of Hilltop and agrees with Yumiko that they should search for Luke. They take a vote and decide to leave that night. At night, in the woods, Connie and the rest find a new set of tracks that could be from the Whisperers. As a herd approaches, Yumiko has second thoughts about leaving. Magna and Connie back her up, but Kelly breaks down, reminding them Luke saved her in Coalport. Connie comforts her and tells Magna and Yumiko to return without them and she'll stay and talk to Kelly. Unknownst to them, a Whisperer watches them from the woods. In the morning, Connie follows behind as Kelly is escorted by guards to Hilltop. Suddenly, a small group of Whisperers approaches the gates, forcing Connie to hide in the cornfield while Kelly is brought back inside to the hilltop, much to her protest. "Bounty" Connie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Kelly Kelly and Connie share a loving family relationship. While being interviewed, Connie explained she is Kelly's "guardian angel", only for Kelly to say it is the other way around, showing that both sisters trust and rely on each other. Kelly is also shown to be proud of her sister and thinks she is too humble, revealing more details about her work. Magna Connie seems to respect Magna as a leader while caring deeply for her as a friend, seeing her as family. Yumiko Yumiko seems rather protective of Connie, saving her from a walker she doesn't hear coming, due to her deafness. Luke Luke seems to care a lot for Connie, seeing her as family. Judith Connie is at first fascinated by Judith, due to the fact that she is able to save her group from a herd of walkers on her own despite her age. Connie is also thankful to Judith for bringing them to Alexandria and playfully tries to talk with her in ASL, promising they can practice some day. Michonne Connie and Michonne at first have a somewhat rocky relationship, due to Michonne's distrust of newcomers. However, Michonne warms up to Connie and the others, deciding to take them to Hilltop to live. Siddiq Connie and Siddiq have a good relationship, with her trusting him with helping Yumiko. Tara Chambler TBA Carol Peletier TBA Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" (No Lines) *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Omega" *"Bounty" Trivia *Connie is the first deaf character in the entire franchise. **Lauren Ridloff, the actress who portrays Connie, is deaf in real life. *Connie is one of six characters who know ASL, the others being her sister Kelly, who interprets for her, and their fellow group members, Magna, Yumiko, and Luke, as well as Carol Peletier. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:Magna's Group Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony